SKULL-1
Skull-1 is a part of skull series which is an anti-zombie revolver built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online possibly based on the Russian-made MP412 Rex. Overview Skull-1 is a double-action revolver chambered with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie. It has two firing modes; semi-auto and full-auto fire. Semi-auto fire mode deals high damage but lower accuracy and lower rate of fire while the full-auto fire mode has higher rate of fire, higher accuracy but does lower damage. Skull-1 is accurate in any fire mode and very powerful against both zombies and humans as a secondary weapon, its performance is maximized at middle to close range combat. It can be very useful at times if you have proper skills though it is a bit inaccurate at long range combat. Advantages *Very high damage to both zombies and human *Very high accuracy for a high-caliber revolver *Has full-auto fire mode *Does not affect player's speed *Penetrates Kevlar and multiple objects (up to 4 objects in a row) *High stun to zombies *Medium knockback for light and normal types zombies *Fast reload time Disadvantages *Moderate recoil *Low magazine capacity *Inaccurate at long range *Expensive for a revolver Events China This weapon was resold alongside with Skull-9, M134 Minigun upgrade and Franchi SPAS-12 upgrade events on August 29, 2012. Indonesia This weapon was released alongside with Decoy, Tempest and M79 Saw off Gold Edition on February 13, 2013. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released alongside Big Tree, AS50 Pink Gold and Lightning AR-2 on March 27, 2013. Tips *In Zombie Scenario, Skull-1 can give a long stun to Pursuer-type zombie. *Be careful when buying Skull-1's ammo in Scenario, 600 rounds will burn out your money real fast. *It is very accurate, aim for the head with semi-firing mode for massive damage (~250+ to zombies and ~125+ to human). *Use the semi-auto fire mode to deal with enemy in far distances while full-auto fire mode if enemy is close to you. *Skull-1 is a good barrier destroyer too in Scenario modes. Tactics facing Skull-1 User Normal matches *Skull-1 users are dangerous if the player have experienced Skull-1 abilities because it is more accurate than most high-caliber pistol. Be aware to battle with Skull-1 user in close to middle range. *Skull-1 will take you down immediately with just 1 shot to the head or 2-3 shots to the body despite wearing Kevlar and Helmet. Try to not counter them in close range unless you have good skills. *Avoid direct combat alone but work in groups. Skull-1 users will not have enough ammo to kill you. *Surprise attack is recommended. *Do not run in a straight line or stand still, 1 shot to the head can perform instant kill. *This weapon can be an appropriate replacement for the Desert Eagle in normal matches. Zombie Mods *If you have a massive amount of 5000 HP and more, feel free to infect Skull-1 users if they do not have a good primary and melee weapon. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light Types to minimize the chance of being shot at. Bunnyhop if possible. *Heavy types is also recommended when facing Skull-1 users too due to Skull-1's low knockback. *Shoot zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. Note that it is not working to heavy types zombies like Deimos, Ganymede or Heavy zombie. *Equip this weapon as your secondary in case you are shocked by Deimos and need to escape. *Use the semi-auto fire mode to kill zombies while full-auto fire mode for escaping. *Not recommended when combining with Deadly Shot due to low clip size, use it at dire situations or when the zombie is weak. *Aim for newly infected zombies as they are weak and easy to kill or soften them first and then use primary. Comparison to A mode of Balrog-I Positive *Higher damage (+6) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Cheaper (-$300) *Higher Knockback to zombie Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Has two firing modes Negative *Less accurate (-1%) *Unable to shoot out explosive ammunition *Lower clip capacity (-3 rounds) Comparison to Desert Eagle Positive *Bullets can penetrates 4 objects *Higher fire rate (+3%) (A Mode) *Higher fire rate (+7%) (B Mode) *High knockback to zombie *Can be fired in full-auto mode *More accurate (+27%) Neutral *Same base damage in A mode (47) *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7 / 35) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$550) *Less accurate (-25%) *Purchaseable by cash points and during special events only *Easy run dry Comparison to Colt Anaconda Positive *Higher damage (A mode) *Higher knockback *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lower recoil (B mode) Neutral *Both of them can be bought for permanent in cash points *Same magazine capacity ( 7 / 35 ) *Same recoil (A mode) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) Negative *Less accurate (-2%) Gallery File:Skull1_viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull1_shoot_special.png|Rapid fire style Skull1.gif|Fire and reload animations Skullviews.jpg|World model 581895_644042465611588_70772320_n.png|Gerrard with Skull-1 SKULL-1.jpg|In-game screenshot P02 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster poster sk1resaletp.jpg|Ditto, resale Skill1.jpg|China poster indopromo13feb.jpg|Indonesia poster Sk1 sg/my poster.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster skull1_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Are you owning this revolver now? Yes No, because I already have Dual Infinity No... Trivia *Skull-1 is the second revolver that appears in the game. (The first one being Colt Anaconda) *The rapid firing mode is inspired from the original Glock 17 from Half-Life. *This weapon might be based on an unknown model of break-frame revolvers or possibly the Russian-made MP412 Rex or the British-made Enfield revolvers. *Skull-1 will eject shells after firing every shot due to the game mechanism. *There are skulls painting on the gun's barrel. *This weapon is same quick draw to Anaconda except this weapon pull the lock different than Anaconda. Category:Skull series Category:Revolver Category:.50 AZ users Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:American Category:Event exclusive Category:Events exclusive Category:Events Category:Stun weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Cash weapon